Sunrise
by CMxDemily
Summary: Morgan and Emily have a special way to say good morning... Or rather a way of actions to do it. (I suck at summaries). M-rated. Smut fic, if you're not comfortable with that, don't read it. (Chapter 2 is new.)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time writing a smut fic, (if it even can be called that), so it's probably not that good, it sounded way better in my head, but anyway, I hope you'll like it...**

The room was dark and quiet, only the low glow of the sunrise in the horizon gave a little light through the window, but not much, not enough to take away the dark...

He swept his arm across the kitchen table, clearing it off from anything that might be in the way. The empty coffee cup broke into pieces as it hit the floor as well as the plate, yet he didn't care, his mind where somewhere else, focusing on the moment. Focusing on the dark brown eyes that where looking into his. He smiled and leaned forward to place another kiss on her neck, as he moved his hands, placing them under her bottom, lifting her upon the kitchen table, she locked her legs around his waist.

She ran her hands over his well-trained chest, dragging her nails over the ripples of his sixpack.  
He pulled at the hem of her shirt and dragged it upwards to take it off, which she willingly helped him with, and he threw it away, not caring where it landed. He took in the sight in front of him, licking his lips at the view of her well-formed breasts right in front of him. He leant down, nibbling at the flesh, he ran his tongue over her hardened nipple, before biting down on it. As he did, she let out a little moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure. She placed her hands on his head, gently pushing it closer to her breast, that was encouragement he needed. He slowly moved his way to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other one...

He licked and nibbled at it, biting down at the nipple, while a massaged the other breast with his hand. Slowly he moved his lips upwards, towards his collarbone, licking and sucking at it, which would most likely leave a mark, which she would kill him for later, but he didn't care... He ran his lips over her throat, leaving kisses all over it, before crashing his lips against hers. He parted her lips with his tongue, letting in intertwine with hers, while she let her hands wander downwards, she untied his pajamas bottoms and pushing them down. She ran her fingers over the straining fabric of his boxers, feeling how his erection pressed against her fingertips, gently, but still fast and a bit rough, she stroke over the bulge.

She heard how he let out a little growl, she drove him crazy when she did that, and she knew it. He closed his eyes for just a second, but then he reached down, moving his hand over her breast and stomach, before resting at the edge of her panty line. He ran his fingers at the edge of them, teasing her, not reach his final destination just yet, mainly because he knew how much she needed it. She moaned and he felt how she pushed further against his fingers. He smiled, leaned in and whispered in her ear:  
"What do you want baby? Tell me what you want?" He breathed in her ear, which drove her crazy, she loved hearing him saying that, just the sound of his sexy voice in her ear, sent a shiver through her body, right down to her core.  
"Touch me... Derek... Please..." She whispered back, as she continued stroking over his bulge, knowing that it would drive him just as crazy as what he did to her. But then all of sudden he gripped her hands and pulled them away from his groin. He gripped her legs, so they were lying on his shoulders and she were laid aback on the table. Roughly he pulled her lace panties down and threw them away. He looked at her where she lay in front of him on the table, her naked body, her spread legs and her glistening folds, right in front of him. He could almost feel the taste of her in his mouth. He leaned down, kissing her breast and belly, before reaching his goal and tasting the target of his desire.  
Emily let out a high moan, gripping after the edge of the table, his tongue were like velvet to her needs, he really was a man that knew what he was doing.  
"Oh god Derek, oh god." She felt how her orgasm started to build up, but she didn't want to let go, not yet.  
Derek flicked his thumb over her clit, while licking her wet folds, soaking it in her essence. But as he felt her orgasm building up, he stopped, which made Emily whimper with disappointment.  
Derek stood up, watching her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he especially liked to see her like this. Emily watched Derek watching her, his eyes were full of love, lust and desire. Then all of sudden he crashed his lips against hers, so she were able to taste herself on his lips.  
"Derek..." She breathed in his mouth, letting him know what she wanted, what she needed. He pulled his boxers down freeing himself from the tension, before moving closer to Emily's entrance, letting the tip of his cock resting at her entrance, stroking her soaked folds.  
Emily breathed heavily, she felt like was going to boil over with tension any minute, if she didn't get him inside of her now, she needed him and her core ached with need.  
Derek seemed to sense it as he pushed the tip of his cock into her, before slamming the rest of his length into her. Emily let out a moan, louder than before, as he moved in and out of her, faster and faster. Once again Emily felt how her orgasm built up once again.  
"Derek, I'm so close..." She moaned even louder as Derek started to rub her clit as he pushed even deeper into her. Emily squirmed and felt how her muscles started to clench and as she reached her final point and fell over the edge, she almost screamed his names. And it didn't take long before Derek made his final trust and spilled inside her.

Both of them took a few breaths, coming down from their highs. Derek moved out of her and picked up his boxers.  
Emily still lay breathless on the table, not sure if she were able to move.  
"I don't think I can get up..." She mumbled, and Derek looked at her.  
"You want some help then?" He asked and she nodded. He took hold of her waist and she locked her arms around his neck, he pulled her up so she sat in the table. She smiled at kissed him.  
"I love you." She said, kissing him on the mouth.  
"I love you too, baby. I love you too." He said into her mouth. They stayed in each other's embrace as the sun rise over the horizon, welcoming the day.

**Reviews are gold, so please leave a little comment or review and tell me what you think :) **


	2. Shower

Emily fumbled with the keys, and then unlocked the front door, stepping inside. She dumped her go-bag in front of the doors step and it didn't take long until she heard four pair of paws coming towards her.  
"Hey Clooney." Emily scratched the bulldog behind the ear.  
"Where do you've you friend? Sergio?" she asked, and the dog looked at her, before going past her to greet his actual owner.  
"He's probably on the bookshelf again." Derek said, knowing that the black cat liked to hide up there from the dog, when they were at work. Emily nodded, before walking out in the kitchen.  
"What do you want to eat? I think we've some grilled chicken left, from your mom's recipe." Emily said, Derek walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
"Sure, sounds good." he said against her neck.  
"But only if I get you as desert."  
Emily rolled her eyes and turned around to face him.  
"You're such a guy, do you know that?" she smirked, but kissed him softly on the lips. He passionately kissed her back.  
"What? I haven't been able to touch you the whole day." he said. But that were the rules, keeping their hands of each other during work hours.  
"No but, you did the whole morning and last night." Emily pointed out, glancing at the table, which they'd been using very effectively earlier that day.  
"So what?" Derek asked, looking at her. Emily sighed. He was impossible sometimes.  
"Do you never get tired?" she asked.  
He shook his head.  
"Of you? Never." he smirked and leaned into kiss her again. But she pulled back.  
"Aaa, no more kissing or anything like that until I've got some food in my belly. I'm starving." Emily let him know and slipped out of his hold.  
"Fine." Derek muttered.  
-**CM-**  
Emily yawned and moved her plate from the kitchen table and put it in the dishwasher.  
"I'm taking a shower." She said, eying Derek and walking out of the kitchen. Emily stepped into the shower and turned the water on, enjoying the feeling of the hot water against her skin. Felling how her muscles and body relaxed, she ran the stream of water all over her body, from top to toe. But the she felt how cold air hit her back and how the door of the shower closed, the she felt his arm around her waist once again. She smiled and closed her eyes, as he kissed down her neck as the hot water streamed over their bodies. He really was impossible, but she still loved him and if she were honest with herself, she didn't mind it at all.

"Mind if I join you?" he mumbled against her neck, while he kept leaving kisses all over it.

"Looks like you already did." she whispered, turning around to face him. His face was wet, and the glorious ripples of his sixpack glistened with water. She put her hand on it and ran her fingers over his chest. All the hours he spent in the gym, working out, were definitely worth it, a few years back she hadn't understand why he would do about thousand sit-ups a day, but she did now, and it was all worth it. He smiled at her, ran his hand through her wet hair, even without makeup and all wet, she was beautiful. It didn't matter where or when, he always thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, to him she would always be. He looked deep into her eyes, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her.

Derek pressed his lips harder against hers, let his tongue out and ran it over her bottom lip. Emily partnered her lips, giving him the permission to let his tongue into her mouth and intertwine with hers. Derek ran his hand over her shoulders blades, down her back, to finally letting it rest on her ass, squeezing it. With his other hand he started to massage her breasts, teasing her erected nipples, pinching them. Emily gasped, his hands on her breasts and nipples felt so good. Even though the water streaming over them, she could feel how she got wet and how her core ached with need. She felt how his length touched her inner tight. Emily let her hand wander downwards, between their bodies, taking a firm grip of his arousal. She let her hand work it, massaging, stroking it, from the tip to the base.

Derek groaned the things that she did to him made him want to explode. He continued to massage her breast with one hand, as he let the other one wander downwards, towards her core. When he finally got there, he felt how wet she was, and not just because of the shower, or the hot water that was streaming down on their bodies, but because of the pleasure that was building up in her body.

Derek gently ran a finger over her slit, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Emily let out a loud moan as Derek slide one of his fingers into her, pumping in and out.

"Oh god Derek… oh god." she moaned, stroking his cock faster, which made Derek groan louder.

"Emily!" he yelled, which only caused Emily to pump faster, and taking a firmer grip around his cock.

"Em… Baby… Stop. I'm going to cum if you keep that up." Derek breathed, half moaned. Emily closed her eyes for a second, biting down on her bottom lip, taking in the sound of the shower and Derek's finger moving in and out of her. She didn't let go of his erection, but she slowed down the pace and let it rest in her hand. She opened her eyes, looking into his.

"I want you." she whispered.

"I _need_ you."

No matter how many times Derek had heard her say that, he loved it. I made him feel like he was the only one who could pleasure her, to make her feel good, and at the same time it gave him a little ego boost, because he made her feel so desperate and aching so much with need that she needed to beg.

"Please." Emily whispered. Derek just looked at her, before he moved his fingers out of her pussy and slammed her against the wall, hooking his hands under her ass, lifting her up against the wall. Emily whimpered a little when her back hit the hard wall, but then she hooked her legs around his waist. Derek crashed her mouth against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. After what felt like minutes, Emily broke the kiss, gasping after air.

"Derek…" she gasped. He knew what she wanted, what she needed. Derek smiled, and took hold of his hardened member, sliding it over her entrance, in between her inner lips, teasing her, knowing how much she needed him in her. Then he pushed the head of his cock into her, before pushing in the rest.

"Fuck!" Emily screamed as Derek moved in and of her.

"Mm… You feel so good baby, do you know that?" He moaned as he speeded up the pace.

"You're so tight… and wet." He breathed against her mouth, as he kissed her gently. Emily let her head fall back against the wall and closing her eyes, and enjoying the feeling of his lips wandering over her throat and the feeling of Derek's cock moving in her pussy.

"Em… I'm so close… I want you to come with me…" Derek said, looking at her. She opened her yes, looking at him.

"Touch yourself…" he said. Emily smiled, knowing how excited and worked up he got over watching her touching herself. She bit her lip as she let go of his arm with one hand and started to rub her clit.

"Damn… That's so fucking hot…" Derek groaned, as he pumped into her faster and harder, as he felt how both their orgasms started to build up, he was so close, and he could feel that Emily was too.

"Derek…" Emily moaned as she rubbed her clit harder and faster, Derek speeded up the pace too, doing a final thrust, before spelling inside of her. Emily also let out a loud moan as her orgasm hit her. She let herself fall against Derek, leaning at his shoulder, catching her breath and coming down form her high.

Derek turned the shower off, noticing how cold the water had gone. Before he carried Emily out of the shower, carefully he let her down on the bathroom floor. When he saw how much she shivered, he quickly snatched a towel and gave it to her. She smiled at him and wrapped the towel around her naked body.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, looking concerned, as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?" Emily asked, looking at him.

"Well… You were shivering and I got a bit rough…" Emily chuckled.

"I was just freezing because of the cold water… And it wasn't like you forced me to do anything I didn't want to." she said slowly, walking towards him. Derek grinned.

"No I guess, I was just afraid I got a bit too rough, I mean I basically slammed you against the wall…" Emily shook her head.

"Don't worry…" she said and got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"Besides, we'll take the handcuffs next time…" Emily winked at him.

"Oh hell…" Derek muttered, remembering the last time they'd done that….


End file.
